Sten Mark
thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|right Sten – brytyjski pistolet maszynowy z 1941 roku, podstawowy pistolet maszynowy armii brytyjskiej używany do lat 50. XX wieku. Historia rozwoju Armia Brytyjska rozpoczęła udział w drugiej wojnie światowej, nie posiadając w swoim wyposażeniu pistoletów maszynowych. Powodem był konserwatyzm kierownictwa armii, które uważało je za broń „gangsterską”. Do projektowania Stena przystąpiono po upadku Francji w 1940 roku, kiedy bezpieczeństwo Wielkiej Brytanii zostało zagrożone i pojawiła się potrzeba szybkiej produkcji wielkich ilości indywidualnej broni maszynowej w warunkach trudności surowcowych. Pistolety maszynowe były już w kampanii francuskiej masowo i z sukcesem wykorzystywane przez Niemców. Nową broń opracowano wzorując się ogólnie na niemieckim MP 40, lecz maksymalnie upraszczając konstrukcję i rezygnując z wszelkich części, które nie były niezbędne do działania i obsługi broni. Pistolet dostosowano do niemieckiej amunicji pistoletowej 9 × 19 mm Parabellum. W efekcie powstała broń o wyjątkowo prostej i taniej konstrukcji, równie skuteczna w działaniu. Nazwa Sten powstała jako skrót nazwisk projektantów: Reginalda Sheperda i Harolda Turpina oraz miejscowości Enfield, gdzie mieściła się fabryka Royal Small Arms Factory. Prototyp zaprezentowano 10 stycznia 1941 roku, a od czerwca 1941 rozpoczęto produkcję seryjną wariantu Sten Mk I, różniącego się jeszcze od wszystkich kolejnych. Pod koniec 1941 r. dalej uproszczono konstrukcję pistoletu, wprowadzając wariant Mk I*. Najbardziej znaną i najliczniejszą odmianą była kolejna Mk II, z charakterystyczną perforowaną osłoną na części lufy. Obok giętej kolby metalowej, wprowadzono w niej prostą kolbę rurową w kształcie litery T. Największe uproszczenia technologiczne nastąpiły w wersji Mk III, która miała rurową osłonę na całej długości lufy (podobnie jak Mk I*). Z nadmiernych uproszczeń zrezygnowano dopiero w ostatniej wersji Mk V, przeznaczonej początkowo dla wojsk powietrznodesantowych. Była ona lepiej wykończona i wyposażona w drewnianą kolbę i chwyt pistoletowy oraz uchwyt do mocowania bagnetu. Produkowano również wersje specjalne wyciszone Mk IIS i MK VI, wyposażone w tłumik dźwięku. Wersja Mk IV nie weszła do produkcji. Do czerwca 1942 roku wyprodukowano około 100 tys. sztuk tej broni. Szczyt produkcji osiągnięto w 1943 roku, produkując aż 47 tys. sztuk tygodniowo. Do końca 1945 r. wyprodukowano około 3 750 000 sztuk brytyjskich Stenów. Mniejsze ilości produkowano również w Kanadzie, Australii i Nowej Zelandii. Sten L.P. wyprodukowany w ilości 10 000 szt w Nowej Zelandii, hybryda wersji Mk II i Mk III Prosta konstrukcja i produkcja pistoletów Sten sprawiła, że rozpoczęto ich wytwarzanie w warunkach konspiracyjnych. Produkcję podjęto w czasie wojny w Polsce, Danii oraz we Francji. Produkcję Stena podjęli również Niemcy. Na przełomie 1944/45 wyprodukowali w zakładach Mausera dla celów dywersyjnych, nakładem wielkich środków, serię 28 tys. wiernych kopii Stena Mk II, oznaczonych jak oryginały i nazwanych "Gerät Potsdam". Ponadto w 1945 roku, poszukując taniej i prostej broni dla Volkssturmu, rozpoczęli produkcję zmodyfikowanego Stena pod oznaczeniem MP 3008 ("Gerät Neumünster"). Wyprodukowano około 10 tys. sztuk tej broni, różniącej się od Stena głównie magazynkiem przyczepianym od dołu. Pistolety maszynowe Sten produkowano także w innych państwach. W Chinach rozpoczęto produkcję kopii Stena Mk II, kontynuowaną także po zakończeniu wojny domowej w Chińskiej Republice Ludowej. Broń nosiła oznaczenie Typ-54, została przystosowana do strzelania nabojem TT kalibru 7,62 mm. Gniazdo magazynka przystosowano do magazynków łukowych. Produkcję broni identycznej ze Stenem Mk II podjęto także na Tajwanie. Nosiła oznaczenie M-38. W Izraelu produkowano kopię Stena Mk II pod nazwą "Tamat". Początkowo produkcja była prowadzona w warunkach konspiracyjnych. Kontynuowano ją po 1948 roku. Na wyposażeniu armii izraelskiej pozostawały one do 1956. Wprowadzono wtedy do uzbrojenia pistolety maszynowe Uzi. Według niektórych źródeł całkowita produkcja pistoletów maszynowych Sten oraz ich kopii osiągnęła 4 500 000 egzemplarzy. W grze Medal of Honor: Allied Assault - Spearhead thumb|350pxW grze Medal of Honor: Allied Assault - Spearhead bohater ląduje na farmie sam, i w tym czasie zmuszony korzystać z tych broni, co uzyskano przy wsiadaniu do samolotu. To karabin Lee-Enfield, pistolet Colt. U zabitych niemców on пвдбирає pistolet maszynowy MP-40. thumb|350px A przy spotkaniu z grupą brytyjskich komandosów ich kapitan zmienia niemiecki pistolet maszynowy na język angielski Sten. thumb|350px|Ładowania sklepu Ciekawostki *Sten jest ulubioną bronią dowódcy grupy brytyjskich spadochroniarzy z 6 brytyjskiego kodeksu drogowego, którego w grze wiemy jak Kapitan Foxhound *Warunki gry, gracz dobiera do Ściany uchwyty poległych wrogów z dowolnego automatu. Najczęściej jest to MP-40, choć w rzeczywistości te bronie mają różne sprawdziany i amunicję uk:Sten Marken:Sten Mark Kategoria:Bronie Kategoria:Bronie aliantów